


Heart Lines

by thelonelywriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (fake) palm reading, Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Grand Prix Final, Teasing, they're so married it's gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: “Read my palm and I’ll tell you if you’re any good.”Yuuri blinks, and blinks again. He opens his mouth, debating informing Victor that he’s a twenty eight year old man and Yuuri is not, repeat, not a psychic and reading his palm will offer no plausible answers or give any solid results.But he doesn’t.There are a lot of things Victor does that are not things that twenty eight year old males do, and having Yuuri read his palm is one of them. And Yuuri isn’t about to complain really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so, uh, i wrote this in the middle of the night so forgive me if it's shitty or whatever. i really like hands and i thought it would be cute if i wrote something revolving around them. also, when i was a kid we did do that, we tried to read each other's palms so if i could read my friend's palm with no context or real knowledge of palmistry then yuuri can do this to victor okay

“Did you ever do palm reading?”

The question catches Yuuri off guard from where he’s lying in Victor’s lap, both of them lying on the couch. Yuuri takes a moment to remember what he was doing, really all they’ve been doing has been lying on the couch watching TV since they had a long day at the rink. (Yuuri did, Victor, not as much. Victor had more of a long day of torturing Yuuri with new choreography for upcoming programs.) 

Yuuri then looks down and finds his fingers tangled with Victor’s, their hands kind of dancing with each other, moving together as if they’re doing some weird handshake. Yuuri hadn’t even realized he had been doing it, so he just frowns.

“Well, I’m not a psychic,” he tells Victor who laughs a little and shakes his head.

“When you were younger, in school. Kids would take your hand and pretend to read your palm based off the lines on it,” Victor explains, taking Yuuri’s hand and turning it over, palm to the ceiling. He swipes the pad of his thumb over the center of it. “Did you ever do that?” Victor goes on. Yuuri lets his head fall back against Victor’s chest.

“Now that you mention it, I guess. Yuuko and I would do that every now and then,” Yuuri said.

“Were you ever any good?”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow.

“I told you, I’m not a psychic,” Yuuri points out.

“You don’t have to be psychic to be good at it,” Victor argues. Yuuri blinks.

“What makes you good at it then?” Yuuri inquires. He feels Victor shrug against him.

“Not so sure really,” Victor sighs. Yuuri’s about to speak up, but Victor stops him. “Read my palm and I’ll tell you if you’re any good.”

Yuuri blinks, and blinks again. He opens his mouth, debating informing Victor that he’s a twenty eight year old man and Yuuri is not, repeat, not a psychic and reading his palm will offer no plausible answers or give any solid results.

But he doesn’t.

There are a lot of things Victor does that are not things that twenty eight year old males do, and having Yuuri read his palm is one of them. And Yuuri isn’t about to complain really.

Yuuri sighs and takes Victor’s hand, his right one, the one that they hand been sharing, and takes it in both of his hands. He kind of just stares at it, and he can tell Victor is waiting for him to say something. Yuuri turns his hand this way and that, finally sighing.

“Something tells me you might be married.”

Victor snorts, but doesn’t keep laughing, just nods.

“And why do you say that? I could be single, I could be engaged,” Victor offers. Yuuri thinks back to their wedding and can’t help but smile a little.

“No, sorry to inform you but I’m pretty sure you have a spouse and I’m pretty sure you had a wedding,” Yuuri states. Victor nods solemnly.

“That’s vital information. I’ll remember that,” he tells Yuuri, and Yuuri grins. Yuuri tilts his head a little and taps his thumb on Victor’s thumb joint.

“You’re right handed, though, oddly enough, certain things you do would suggest you’re left handed,” Yuuri points out truthfully. It’s an odd quirk Yuuri noticed that became more prominent when they moved in together. Yuuri really doesn’t mind, he just thinks it’s interesting.

“What else?” Victor questions as if Yuuri is a very important and reliable source with information to offer. Yuuri hums, tries not to smile as he runs his forefinger over one of the main lines on Victor’s palm. He knows he learned when he was a kid about which line is which, the heart line, life line, whatever, but now he’s just taking a shot in the dark.

“Something tells me you might be in love. That you are in love actually. Completely infatuated, utterly entranced, absolutely awestruck by this one person.” 

Yuuri nods as if he’s making a very important decision.

“That’s a fact, definitely. I can tell. I can feel it.”

Victor is grinning widely when he nuzzles into the side of Yuuri’s head.

“Do you know who this person is?” Victor asks. Yuuri hums as if he’s unsure.

“I can’t be totally sure, but I’m hoping it has something to do with that spouse of yours. Y’know, the one you married,” Yuuri adds on.

“That would make an awful lot of sense,” Victor hums. “What else can you tell me?” Victor goes on.

“Well, something hints that you’re a dog lover,” Yuuri says, glancing down at Makkachin who’s lying beside the couch. “But that could be a complete guess.”

“No, I think you’re doing pretty good so far,” Victor reassures sounding so very serious. Yuuri sighs, traces over the lines of Victor’s palm some more. He doesn’t really mind this that much actually, it’s almost soothing in a strange way. Victor has nice hands, pretty and slender with long fingers. Yuuri’s loves holding his hand, but being able to trace over the lines, smooth over the softer parts of it, it’s kind of nice.

“This line right here,” Yuuri says, pointing to a very small little line that Victor has to squint at. “Suggests that you are a very good cook. Sadly, it looks like you’re very bad at putting dirty dishes away however.”

Yuuri turns to catch Victor’s gaze for a second.

“I think that’s something you might want to fix if you really want to please that spouse of yours,” Yuuri tells Victor who quirks a little sideways grin. Yuuri shakes his head and turns back to Victor’s hand. “If we’re getting into characteristics here, I can tell that you’re a very considerate lover and a determined person. You’re not always the best at feelings, but you try very hard. It looks like you try very hard at most everything, and in a lot of places, you succeed. You’re a very successful person,” Yuuri goes on, turning back to look at Victor. He still has a soft smile on, and he looks like he’s really listening to what Yuuri’s saying. Yuuri takes a deep breath and turns back around.

“Also, you’re a capricorn,” he states plainly. There’s a soft gasp from behind him.

“How did you know that?” 

Victor’s voice is soft and whisper quiet and Yuuri has to keep from laughing. The other thing Victor is is a good actor, at least when he wants to be.

“It shows, it’s right here,” Yuuri says, pointing to Victor’s palm. Victor shakes his head as if he’s marveling at Yuuri.

“Amazing,” he sighs, sitting back a little. 

“I can also tell you’re a very artistic person. You’re good at expressing yourself through certain mediums, like painting or writing, dancing, or maybe even…”

Yuuri takes the most dramatic pause as he turns to face Victor.

“Figure skating?”

Victor’s eyes widen.

“How do you know this?” Victor questions. Yuuri cracks a little smile.

“I can’t explain it honestly,” Yuuri sighs, turning back to Victor’s palm. “It just happens,” he shrugs. “I’m also led to believe that you’re a cuddler, and you’re a very affectionate person,” Yuuri goes on, smoothing over a long line in the center of Victor’s palm. “It also looks like you’re a very kind hearted person,” Yuuri goes on. Yuuri pauses, then sucks in a breath.

“What? What is it?” Victor questions as if he’s truly alarmed.

“Victor, not to alarm you, but I think there’s an intense love here…”

Yuuri makes a show of leaning over and squinting very hard at Victor’s palm.

“There’s love, right here. Not just the love you feel, but someone else, they feel it too. Someone out there is really in love with you, it’s right here,” Yuuri says.

“Well, who is it?” Victor questions. 

“I can’t be sure,” Yuuri says, shaking his head. “But something tells me you might be in a close vicinity with them. They might be a lot closer than you think.” 

Yuuri turns back to Victor who looks intrigued, but he’s also got that little light, that sparkle in his eye.

“Yuuri, I might be totally wrong but…” Victor begins. He closes his eyes, takes a deep, shaky breath, and takes Yuuri’s right hand in his. He peeks one eye open. “Do you think it has to do with these rings? Matching rings? Wedding rings?”

Yuuri and Victor stare at each other intently and seriously for a moment before Yuuri cracks a little and sighs.

“Victor, I don’t want to spoil it for you, but I think you might be right,” Yuuri informs him. 

“Wow,” Victor just breathes out, and that’s it, Yuuri can’t help but laugh. Victor grins all happy and wide, pulling Yuuri a little closer to him to kiss his temple.

“Yuuri, if you ever had to do something other than figure skating, you would have to do palm reading,” Victor tells him. “I won’t let you do anything else,” he goes on. Yuuri rolls over so that their chests can be pressed together and so that he doesn’t have to crane his neck to look at Victor.

“Was it good? Did I inform you?” Yuuri inquires. Victor nods.

“Very much so,” he agrees. Yuuri smiles up at him.

“You’ll have to read my palm sometime then,” Yuuri says. Victor laughs a little.

“I can try but I don’t think I could ever do as good a job as you,” Victor tells Yuuri.

“You underestimate yourself,” Yuuri says, leaning up to give Victor a kiss. “I think you’d do just as wonderful a job.”

“Well, I can tell you without looking at your palm that someone loves you too,” Victor says.

“Who’s that?” Yuuri hums. Victor cups his chin and gives him a soft kiss.

“The guy you married.”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you thought!! it's short and fluffy like everything i write so maybe you like that and my Brand or maybe you hate it!! just let me know, comments, kudos, feedback, it's all great and i appreciate it so much!! thank you so much for reading, i hope that all of you are doing well <333


End file.
